


Storytime

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Storytime

Sam nestled into the blankets beside Dean, curling up against him. Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He was still too thin, and he was still not sleeping, but Dean could forget about those things when they were close like this. He could just pretend that they were both okay.

Reaching over, Dean grabbed their father's journal from the nightstand and opened it up. He rifled through the pages until he came to an entry he read many times. It was memory he held dear.

"You ready for a story?" Dean asked, glancing down at Sam.

Sam looked up at him, brow wrinkling as he did. "What story?"

Dean smiled. "You'll like it. It's really happened."

Dean cleared his throat and began. "The hunting trip was nearly a disaster. Dean missed his shot."

Sam looked up at Dean. "You did?"

Dean nodded and continued to read. "I sent him after the buck, a beautiful twelve-pointer, and he dropped the gun when he tripped on the trail."

"Were you okay?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I was okay. Just scraped my knee a bit."

Sam looked down towards Dean's leg.

"It's okay now, Sam. This was a long time ago."

"Oh," Sam said.

"Ready for more?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's hair. "Okay. Then out of nowhere comes Sammy, who picks up the gun and lays that big boy out."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You thought it was trying to hurt me, so you grabbed the gun and shot it before any of us knew what was happening."

Sam grinned from ear to ear. "That's a good story, De."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, it was. But I have better story. It's my favorite. It's the story of how you saved me."

"Is it in the book?"'

"No, this one I keep here." Dean pointed to his chest. "In my heart."

Sam snuggled closer to him, and Dean leaned into his touch. He'd never told this story before, and the thought of it made a lump form in his throat. He swallowed and licked his lips.

"It was a cold night in December. You'd solved the case, and you were teasing me the whole car ride to the cemetery."

Sam giggled. "I did?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't let it go either." Dean wasn't going to tell Sam that they were fighting. Dean didn't believe Sam had found the right guy. Dean believed it was another man, buried in another county all together.

"What happn'd?"

"Well, we searched the graveyard high and low and couldn't find his remains. I was getting cranky."

"Was I cranky?"

"No, you were good, Sam." Dean sighed. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Sam was patiently and dutifully searching without complaint. "We were both tired and cold. Finally, I found the guy's grave. It was old and worn and you could barely read it, but it was there. You were right. I called you over to me, and so we began to dig the sucker up.

"We went to salt the grave, and then it happened. The bad guy came. He shoved me back and began to hurt me." Dean didn't want to tell him that he was near death. That he was having his heart squeezed by a cold, dead hand. He didn't want to scare Sammy. He could already feel the tension in Sam's shoulders, and he rubbed his hand up and down his arm soothingly.

"It's okay, because you saved me." Dean said, swallowing a painful lump in his throat. "You grabbed the shotgun and you shot him. But then … before I could get up …"

Dean drew a shaky breath, remembering the scene. "He came after you. He shoved you back, and you slipped, Sammy. You hit your head and fell into the grave."

Dean's voice began to break and he pressed his lips to Sam's head.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. It shouldn't have been you. I should have gotten to you faster."

"It's okay, De. It's just a story."


End file.
